Black Bag
by Nirv0rz
Summary: Jill seeks some help from two proffessionals, Or so they are supposed to be.
1. Black Bag?

Before you continue to read this story, I should mention that there will be no zombies in this. This is a spy like operation, which is just a way to introduce two characters into the RE world so I can do a full on assault story involving them. If I get enough reviews then I shall make either a sequel or prequel. Of course, this story will have the usual fight and suspense, plus a shit load of personality exploring. Opinions and Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated, whether its how I can improve on my way of typing or storyline. Anyway, Enjoy. ------------------------- Jamie's footsteps echoed down the long hallway as he kept a steady march. The floors were freshly polished and clean, although it would soon be ruined again once the other lads came home late from an Indian Cuisine and spew up on the floor. The hallway was bright as rows of square windows parted about a meter away from each other streamed in light. Jay was also walking beside Jamie. Jay had a light Indian skin colour with a black beard and messy hair. He was wearing the same uniform that Jamie was wearing, jungle camouflage trousers jacket and a beige beret with the badge cap of a wind dagger sewed on with the motto "Who Dares Wins" encrypted across a scroll. Jay was Jamie's best friend, and it was hard to get a best friend in The Regiment, because like in work colleagues get moved around. In the SAS, colleagues got killed. Jamie was a Paratrooper, and Jay had been a Royal Marine and when they had met each other during the selection, they hit it off right away. Both of them were in their early thirties, and tanned, with the tips of their ears burnt from the sun since their last operation was in Afghanistan. They had only got back a week ago and already the Major had something else lined up for them. "I tell you what, this must be important if he phoned us up whilst we were in the pub" Jay said, catching Jamie's attention. Jay was right though, Jamie thought as he nodded in agreement. The Major always respected the soldiers when they were drinking to fallen team mates. Five out of the Eight man team was wiped out by "The Dead" back in Afghanistan. MI6 and the CIA had been onto Umbrella since the Raccoon City incident. But they had to try eliminating Umbrella silently, Because if the whole world found out then there would be panic and god knows what Umbrella would do then to save themselves. But all Jamie wanted to do was forget Afghanistan, and believe in any possibilities since witnessing the horror. Jamie laughed shook his head, but a grin escaping on his face. "Fuck me, I really hope a member of Blue Troop has got drunk and gone missing in France again".  
  
"Blue Team Wankers" Jay said as he smiled to himself. It was just two days ago that it was a member of Blue Teams stag night, and the lads got him drunk at the pub and then took him to Euro Tunnel where they boarded him for France with his hair shaved off and mascara on. Jay looked at Jamie, catching his brown scruffy hair poking underneath his beret and his stubble and tan making him look like an illegal immigrant. "How do look?" Jay asked with a rhetorical question. Jamie looked at him and sniggered. "Like a Bosnian Scaffolder". "Well, Everyone is entitled to their own opinions" Jay said as he stopped outside the polished wooden door. "After you" Jamie said to Jay as he smiled and pointed his hand towards the door. Jay took a deep breath before putting his hand on the bronze doorknob and twisting it, waiting whatever surprises the Major had for them. And then they both stepped into the small room where Major Davies was sitting in a leather chair reading a letter. Infront of him was an oak desk with a lamp and files. The wall was covered in glass cases with trophies and SAS goodies. In one of the display cases was a replica of an MP5 Submachine Gun with a news clipping of the Iranian Embassy siege back in the 1980's. He was a true patriot of England and The Regiment. Behind the Major was a large window, which lit the room. The Major himself, was wearing a military green pullover jumper and was in his early 50's with quite wrinkly skin and swept over brown hair with a smile on his face. He looked up from the letter and looked at the two, and spoke in a posh English accent. "Ah, The Dreaded J's. How are you both?" He asked, leaning back on his chair and putting his legs up on his table like a typical SAS man. No discipline yet an expert at the job. Jay looked towards Jamie, who at the same time turned around to look back at home, both of them looking suspicious. "Sorry about dragging you both out of the pub but I have something interesting for you both". "How interesting?" Jamie asked. "When I got into my office this morning I found this letter in my locked drawer" The Major said as he held up the piece of folded paper, and then handed it over to Jay. Jay opened it up and took one look at it to find the whole page full with written numbers. He took another look to realise it was the "Tap Code" which was another kind of morse code used by the SAS. Each two letters would be looked up on a grid to represent the right letter. He continued to read it until the Majors voice shook him out of the chance. "It's Trent. He has a job for you both. And I know how much you have a score to settle with Umbrella, So I will therefore give you home leave and some equipment.But the catch is if you get caught then I shall deny I sent you".  
  
"A black op? You're sending us on a black op?" Jamie asked, a little shocked that the Major wanted to send them on an illegal mission. The Major sighed. "It's not an order, it's an opportunity. Did I mention it would be in Miami, America?" the Major said, a grinning spreading across his face which showed his white crooked teeth like a sharks. Jays mouth dropped open, "Holy shit, Miami?". "And did I also mention you would be staying in a safe house with a very attractive female named Jill Valentine?". Jay and Jamie both looked at each other grinning, and nodded before looking back at the Major, before they both said at the same time. "When do we leave?". "Jolly good my old china's" He said, opening up a draw in his desk and reaching his hand inside, pulling out two plane tickets which he threw on the desk infront of the two. "And what will we be doing?" Jamie asked, a little dumb struck that he hadn't asked the question before making the decision to go. But then again, both men didn't have family and would kill to spend some time on a holiday. "OP and a bit of Infiltration. There is a top Umbrella employee living in the same street, or block as Miss Valentine and you need to find some information.". It was easy. Jamie had done it many times with others and Jay in Northern Ireland, keeping observation posts on IRA terrorist members. The only problem was that it was a black op. And if the Major denied to the authorities that Jay and Jamie were part of the SAS, then that would mean both men would be imprisoned for treason and might even be sent to a nut house. But the SAS was the most elite special forces in the world. It was the SAS that inspired and trained others such as Navy SEALs, Spetsnaz and other Special Forces. It would be simple and easy. "Does this woman Jill know we are coming?" asked Jay. "Of course, It was her that asked Trent the favour. I doubt she expects two goofy Brits though, so just act professional when not working. Just for image sake" the Major said, as he picked up the tickets and handed them to Jamie, who shoved them in his combat pocket. "Well then sir, we will be back later for the equipment" Jay said as he gave a casual salute and headed for the door with Jamie following behind. "And incase I forget to mention later, No bloody pubs!" The Major shouted out. But it was already too late, the door had closed between the middle of his sentence. 


	2. Rise And Shine

Two Days Later.  
  
Jill cringed as she awoke to the usual morning wake up call. The electronic alarm clock buzzing furiously on the small table beside her bed. With her eyes still closed, she moved her arm over to the table and fiddled around with the small black rectangle clock, until her finger pressed the off button, which stopped the noise. She then opened her eyes, looking directly at the window, which cast a bright light over her. She groaned as she struggled to get up, flinging the covers off her as she groggily walked out of the almost empty bedroom. She was dressed in what she had slept in last night, which were a pair of blue shorts and a grey shirt. She had kept her hair short at shoulder length, and was grateful that she didn't look any different then she had done 3 years ago. She stepped out of her room into the rather spacious living room. She felt lucky that Barry had found her quite a large safe house, especially one in Miami half a mile from the beach. And she had hit the jackpot when Trent had contacted her and told her that a very important Umbrella employee was having a holiday in a hotel on the same block as her. Trent had also offered her some expert people to help her in the quest for finding out information on this man, whether it is locations in Europe, discs or any vital documents. She had met up with Trent on the beach last night when it was dark, where he had confirmed that he had got her some experts to help her out and that they would be there the next day at around 7pm. Not only were they experts, but apparently Special Forces. Jill knew there was someone up there that liked her when she heard the word. She had seen a few movies about Special Forces. Guys that were ripped with muscle and took on fifty bad guys at once whilst only armed with a kitchen knife. The living room had a glass rectangular table about a meter and a half long in the centre of the room, with two seated black couches on either side. There was a fan on the ceiling, which were spinning, and a desk in the corner of the room with a computer, fax and printing machine along with a digital camera which she would usually contact the others on. Jill didn't really care about sorting the joint out to look nice. She wouldn't be there any longer then two months, and she wasn't the sort of person to impress two special forces soldiers. Especially when they were probably used to leaving in man made tents out of goatskin and the likes. It was 8am and she had until 8pm. She thought she might aswell inform the others about what was happening whilst she waited. 


	3. First Class

Four Hours Later.  
  
Jay couldn't believe it when they had found out they were on a first class flight. And things just kept on getting bet right until they took off. Now he sat on one of the side rows, which allowed him to look out the window. Although there had been a bit of an argument between him and Jamie on who got to sit next to the window. But Jay had bribed him off by saying he would pay for the drinks when they went to the first pub or bar as they called them in America. Jamie sat beside him and they were both still looking around in awe at the wonders of first class. The only problem was that they looked like two homeless men, as they were both dressed in jeans and either soldier wearing a different coloured shirt whilst everyone else wore tuxedo's or expensive dresses. Jay knew that the 1st class passengers must of thought they were crazy by the looks they kept getting. Jay was distracted by Jamie's cockney London voice. "Fucking hell, Is this real leather?" Jamie spoke aloud as he pinched the black chair he was in and his voice over powering the hum of the engines, which caused some people to give them disturbing looks. "The question is, is this real crystal?" Jay asked as he flicked the small crystal like wineglass on his flip down table, which held his coke. "Hey, how much money do you have to spare?" Jamie asked as he reached into the pouch on the seat infront of him and pulled out the flight catalogue. Before they left England, the Major gave them 600 pounds each, which they exchanged for dollars so they could buy some civilian clothes and have lots of spare change just incase. "Why do you want to know?" Jay asked, giving Jamie a suspicious look when he noticed him looking through the wine section, the expensive one at that. "First class flight means first class booze" He replied, smiling as he pointed at a picture Bollinger champagne bottle on the page. Jay shook his head, before replying. "I am not going to waste around 80 dollars on a posh twits drink. We can get around 40 pints of strong beer then that weak shit".  
  
Jay had a point, Jamie thought as he nodded in agreement and closed the catalogue, putting it back where it was before. "Touché. I just hope their pints are worth it out here." He said, scratching his hair. Both men liked to drink and hang out at the pub. They weren't alcoholics and they didn't get drunk easily. But they liked the atmosphere of just sitting around at a table, joking and talking with your friends before getting the other one drunk and talking about it in the morning. That's why most soldiers in the SAS loved their work. Because the officers hardly pulled rank, and would let you do as you please. There was no saluting or crew cuts, just men that done what they pleased, because it made life in The Regiment enjoyable and easier. Jamie caught a bunch of posh rich people giving him stares as if they were terrified of him. But Jamie just smiled and the tuxedo's just looked the other way. Jamie turned to Jay, when he realised what was happening. It hadn't been long since September 11th and people were still scared to fly. And Jay and Jamie had only just got back from Afghanistan, after having to disguise as Afghans and not having time to change look when they got back home. Jamie whispered into Jay's ear, grinning. "These people must think we are Bin Ladens". Jay let out a small laugh, then poked his head forward to see the posh twits. Jay and Jamie had been trained in how to eliminate terrorists on vehicles. It was quite simple, but daring. The trick was to look casual and to not draw attention to yourself. And then get a sock and fill it up with coins, a bar of soap or anything hard you might have on you. And then just run at the terrorists flailing the hand made weapon and beat him in the head until he is dead or unconscious. "I bought a shaving kit at the air port, we can get cleaned up when we get to Jill's" said Jay, as he lifted up his glass of coke and took a swig. "Good stuff, Good stuff." Jamie nodded. Jamie then checked his watch, seeing it was 3pm in Miami time. Four more hours and then they would land, getting away from English cold weather and into Miami sun, just to get their already burned skin burnt again. Suddenly, The mini TV screens on the back of the chairs infront of them switched on, with a text coming up asking people to put on their headphones if they wanted to watch the screening. And then the title came up displaying in a medievil text "Documentary: Art and Culture". Suddenly all the posh people around Jamie began putting on their headphones. He had hoped so badly that the movie would be something to do with action or comedy. He looked towards Jay, who was looking back at him with the same expression on his face. "I fucking hate first class" Jay said, as he shook his head in disappointment. 


	4. Welcome To Miami

First off I want to apologise about the lack of paragraphs in the last 3 chapters. Microsoft Word went tits up on me, but hopefully I have fixed the problem. Replying to PrincessMercury's review, They will be in my sequel, when I decide to make it. There will be a bit of contact from Rebecca later on, but sadly it won't be in person. And remember this is taking place just two weeks after the war on Afghanistan, so they are a few years older now  
  
4 Hours Later.  
  
Jill was now properly dressed. Although the weather was hot, she wasn't going to wear her usual black skirt and blue tube top. Especially since she was meeting two new guys, and didn't want to give the impression that she was a slut. Instead she wore her blue jeans and old blue S.T.A.R.S shirt that she had kept since her RPD days.  
  
It was now 7:45pm, and they would be there within 15 minutes. She should really check the refrigerator to see if there was anything for them to eat, considering she knew how plane food was vile. So she walked out of the living room, and into a small kitchen, where there was a few chopping desks, a refrigerator in the corner with a freezer next to it, and an oven with shelves hanging above it. But when she stepped over to the refrigerator and opened it, there was nothing prepared. Egg's, a bucket of KFC left over from earlier and a whole bunch of sauce bottles, which the names she couldn't even pronounce. She sighed and closed the refrigerator door, before walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch that was parallel with the second couch and table.  
  
She looked at a bunch of old letters and documents on the table, and reached over and grabbed them. She began to flick through them, going through pamphlets of restaurants and surf gear when she came across the local pizza hut delivery. "Well, they cant live off scraps of chicken. Better order something." She said to herself as she got off the couch and walked towards the phone that was connected to the wall.  
  
Jamie's arse was beginning to ache. Both him and Jamie had been riding in the back of a roofless 4x4 driven by a guy named Jose. He was a skinny hippie guy who was a tanned Latino, with a black ponytail and wearing a grey vest which showed off his several tattoo's on his arms of skulls and spanish writing which Jamie understood most of. The guy couldn't stop talking and it was actually starting to get on Jamie's nerves, although by the look of Jay's expressions he was loving how dramatic the guy was being just because it was the first time he had spoke met English people.  
  
"Great view huh?" Jose shouted out over the noise of the 4x4's powerful engine and the noise of people talking, shouting and laughing. "Yeah!" Jay shouted back, holding onto the side bar for dear life. Jamie had to admit, the view was pleasant and it was exactly Jay and Jamie's sort of place. Just a pity they had things to do for them to enjoy too much of it. They were driving down a quite empty road. Only a few cars would drive bye very now and again, most of them hot rods with a bunch of party mad college students in the back. On either side of them were rows of buildings and shops, with all different flashing lights of advertisement signs and disco lights coming from local bars and clubs. Men were walking around in shorts and shirts, and most women or girls even were wearing their outgoing party outfits. Most people had bottles of booze in their hands and a lot of them were drunk, shouting and cheering. Have a good time.  
  
"So why you guys out here?" Jose asked, his voice aching to sound tough to impress the tourists. Jamie would handle this, and Jay took the hint just by looking at him. "We're here for the tits and arse Jose, just the tits and arse". Jay nodded in approval and put on a smile, before adding in his own piece. "We're also here for the drinking". "Oh you guys are cool man! Real cool. We have some awesome places around here for tits, ass and beer!" Jose shouted out. "Lovely." Jamie whispered over to Jay, hoping that Jose wasn't going to give them a list of whore houses, like he had given them a whole lists of surf board shops. Jay had mentioned about surfing in Miami just to make a friendly conversation, and suddenly Jose thought he wanted to be a bloody professional surfer. It wasn't that Jamie was being a bastard, he just didn't like hippies.  
  
When he had finished training and became an official paratrooper at the age of 18, he had a month home leave to visit family. Jamie didn't get on well with family, so he instead went to a pub in London still in his military uniform where he walked right into a hippie demonstration march. Hundreds in their crowds, dressed like homeless people and smelling of shit as they all spotted him and chased him down Oxford Street, calling him a baby killer and Satan.  
  
Jay loved this guy. He was so dramatic and fucked up on whatever drugs he had been taking. Jose kind of reminded Jay of a man he and Jamie had to train in Columbia. At that time, There was the whole drug lord thing in Columbia and Jamie and Jay along with some other SAS guys had been sent out there to train some Guerrilla's to fight off the drug baron and his terrorist army. The guy even spoke like him, a Columbian fucked up on caffeine that was aching his arse to shoot something. Every morning roll call before training he would run up to either him or Jamie with his AK-74 ready to take on an army as he asked them if they should go out on a seek and destroy mission. In the end, that young man had been killed in the first major shoot out they had with the drug lords. Jay didn't know why Jamie was acting a bit pissed off. Maybe it was too do with his hatred against skaters, hippies and surfers or whatever they called themselves. Jay was giggling in his mind though, Every time Jose said some corny, Jamie's face would go sour as if he had been sucking lemons.  
  
Jay's contemplating soon stopped as the 4x4 suddenly halted to a stop which propelled both him and Jamie onto the floor. "Here you go guys, Enjoy your stay" Jose said, with a Cheshire cat grin. Jamie and Jay both got back up on their knees and climbed over the side of the jeep, Jamie being the one to drag out the four suitcases. Jay sighed as he stretched out his legs and stepped over to the driver's door. "So how much does this all come to?" Jay asked, reaching into his pocket. "Oh no, You got the ride for free since you were on first class" He replied, pulling the gear stick to drive. "Oh lovely, well cheers and goodbye" Jay said as he took his hand back out of his pocket and began to walk away. Jay didn't even get the thought of tipping him, instead he walked over the road to see a strangely walking Jamie. His legs were wide apart as he tried to walk forward, side shifting whilst doing so. Obviously from the rough journey.  
  
"Your walking as if you spent a night in prison with four Hillbillies" Jay joked as he walked over to his friend, taking in the view whilst at it. They had somehow drove to a row of houses without noticing. By the sight of buildings over the houses, it was obvious that they were surrounded by the city whilst this street of about 20 houses in total was the local living area. But what caught Jay's attention the most was one of the houses actually connected to a rather large plaza. It was about 150 foot tall, with long glass windows and balconies with palm tree's on them. In the centre of the hotel was a lit up banner, which displayed the hotel name, "The Sunville Hotel".  
  
Jamie's muscles were seriously aching. And Jay wasn't half-wrong, he actually felt like some untamed animals had shagged him. But atleast that Jose was long gone, now all that was left was to find which crib was Jill's and they could have an introduction then a sleep, he was quite tired. Jamie looked around at the houses, taking in a brief view. Most of them were just painted white, with a tiled roof, all of them bungalows. They had a small few meters of grass in front of the horse, which was supposed to be a shabby lawn, which had a concrete walkway up to the doors. "Well then, Lets get cracking young man" Jamie said, as he picked up the two heavy suitcases, and left the other two for Jay to pick up.  
  
"What one is it?" He heard Jay say, turning around to see him picking up the other two suitcases. But Jamie didn't know either. Davies had told them the street, but forgot to tell them what door it was. Such a little mistake had now put them in the shit. They were there to do an OP job on an Umbrella employee. They couldn't just go around knocking all the doors asking if they were a Jill Valentine. It would compromise them to shit.  
  
"Well this is comical. We come here all tooled up and don't even know what fucking house it is" Jamie said. Of course, they had no choice but to knock on all doors. But they could not mention the name Jill Valentine, they would have to try some other way to find out if the person who's door they work knocking on, was the right woman. 


	5. What Nice Fella's

Jill looked over at the mini clock on the coffee table as she lay down on the leather couch with her arms tucked snugly behind her head. It was 8:05, and they still hadn't arrived, neither had the pizza delivery boy for that matter. Apart from the noise of teenagers and partygoers outside, the noises that were really distracting her was the sound of someone knocking on all the doors outside. Rather then just a normal tap, it had been huge thundering blows on the doors, which Jill could hear. And the knocking kept getting closer. So close, that finally her own door made a crashing noises, causing Jill to sit up straight.  
  
The pizza boy might have forgotten what house she lived in again, she thought to herself as she got off the couch and made her way to the door. As she got closer, she heard whispering outside and a small giggle. And then it occurred to her, it was probably drunks just knocking on doors and running away. Still, she walked up to the door, and put her hand on the doorknob. She twisted it, and opened it slightly just so she could peek through. And standing outside was two grinning men holding some suitcases. They both looked like bums with their scruffed up hair and stubbly beards. One of them was Caucasian with a tan and the other one had light Indian skin.  
  
Jill looked puzzled as there was a long pause and no one spoke, until the Indian looking one broke the ice with a strong Texas accent. "Well hey there missy, what be your name?" He said to her, still grinning with his pearly white teeth. "What's it to you?" she asked, getting highly suspicious. And then the other one lifted up a suitcase, and spoke with an Alabama accent. "We be here selling TRENT coats, the finest TRENT coats" He said, but saying the word Trent in a higher tone. "No thanks" Jill said, about to close the door when suddenly he grabbed her arm. She didn't have time to react, the shock of it caused her to freeze up. When she looked at him, she noticed he was looking at her shoulder, then realised he was looking at the S.T.A.R.S logo on her shirt.  
  
He grinned at her, but still kept his grip. Then the Indian one's accent changed into an English accent. "Jill Valentine?" He asked, who was also still grinning. Jill nodded, not knowing whom they are or what they wanted to do with her. "Sorry for the scare darling" The other one said, whose accent had also changed into an English accent, although it was rough and made him sound like a pirate. He let her go and both of the men looked at each other with relief on their faces, before looking back to Jill. "We are the ones Trent sent. Sorry for the scare, our boss forgot to give us the actual door number you lived at" He said, smiling.  
  
Jay saw how relieved Jill was when Jamie had told her who they were. And they too were relieved to have actually found the house. They had to keep knocking on doors pretending to be salesmen, and they had to pray that no one would actually want to buy a coat, considering they hardly had any spare clothes, since the rest of the suitcase was their equipment for the mission. But then again, whoever would want to buy a coat in this weather would have been a nutcase, both him and Jamie was sweating like Tyson on a rape charge. After a while, she finally opened the door and stepped back into her crib, motioning for him and Jamie to come inside, which they done, bringing in the huge suitcases with them.  
  
"Nice American accents by the way" Jill said, as she walked over to a black couch in the room. "Yeah, we like to practice" Jay said, grinning to himself. Both him and Jamie had to study different accents and languages for covert operations. One reason why they didn't shave or cut their hair was because they knew they were going to Afghanistan, and were going to have to blend in to look like Afghans during their patrols. The only problem was, Jay's Arabic was shit and usually had to rely on Jamie to speak to the rag heads.  
  
Jay liked the house. Decently spacious and liked how Jill had set up the coffee table and couches, like a little military meeting room. It had lots of documents and miscellaneous crap on it, and even better was a computer with printer and fax machine in the corner. As Jill sat on the couch, Jay and Jamie both set the suitcases down next to the table and sat down on the other couch opposite to her, where he took a good view on Jill. Extremely good looking, but he wasn't going to bother. There would be plenty of women in the nearby bar. "Right then. Nice to meet you Jill, I am Oliver but call my Jay". Jay had got his nickname back in the Royal Marines. He thought his name was too posh, so when he was in the clubs he would say his name was Jay just to get attention from the girls. But everyone just took the piss out of him for it and the name stuck ever since.  
  
Jamie was still grinning, noticing that Jill was looking a little disappointed. "I'm Jamie. Together, me and Jay are known as The Dreaded J's" He said, smiling to himself. They got that nickname because whenever they were together, there was usually trouble. Jamie took one look at Jill and noticed that she was looking both disappointed and confused. "You look disappointed Jill. Why?" He asked, seeing that she was a little embarrassed to speak about it.  
  
"Well, Trent said you were Special Forces, I just imagined." but before Jill could finish, Jay butted in. "You imagined 8 foot muscle ripped Americans with crew cuts and scars under our eyes?" He asked, still smiling. Jill laughed and just nodded. But Jamie could understand why she would think that. The movie industries just love to make things dramatic. Movies would show buffed up Americans holding two machine guns at a time killing millions of Vietnamese whilst shouting corny lines. It just didn't happen like that. "Only in the movies dear" Jamie said. After a few years of both men making it into the SAS, they had begun to rent out Chuck Norris Vietnam War films. But not to watch, but to get together in a large group and see who could spot the most mistakes, even though the whole film would be a huge mistake. And then whoever would find the most mistakes, would get a sum of cash.  
  
"So Jill, Any questions?" Jamie asked, even though he knew she had millions of answers, but only a few he was allowed to answer. And she asked a question which Jamie expected to hear. "So, What special forces are you from? And why exactly are English people involved on this?" she asked, with her face still in a confused state. "SAS, Special Air Service. The first and most elite Special Forces up to date. We are involved because we too have suffered from virus incidents, just like you."  
  
Jill listened to Jamie carefully, whilst Jay nodded to his words. She had remembered something about the SAS being the soldiers that made the MP5 famous. But for soldiers that were from the most elite force in the world, they didn't look all that tough. But so far she liked them. Although she didn't know them properly yet, she felt that they were good people. And she especially liked Jamie; She thought his accent was hilarious. She remembered seeing a British gangster film a while ago called Snatch. Jamie spoke like that gangster Turkish, and Jay spoke like the little one Tommy. "So what do you mean by virus incident?" Jill asked.  
  
"Well, we were in Afghanistan right? Doing these seek and destroy missions. We had known for a while that the Anthrax materials those Afghans were making, were actually coming from Umbrella. So we go into this cave right". "Well a mountain cave" Jay butted in. "Yeah a mountain cave. And all this stuff happens, just like what happened to you in Raccoon" Jamie continued. Jill didn't know how they knew about Raccoon, and she didn't know what else they knew. But it was good to know they had the same experience as her, and she wasn't going to ask about what happened to the eight-man team. But it explained how they knew who she was. Jamie had recognised the S.T.A.R.S logo on her shirt.  
  
"So do you guys know what is to be done?" Jill asked, looking at both of them, still trying to grasp the fact that they were war veterans. "A bit. We know that you want us to spy on someone near here, but we need to know who and what we are trying to find out" Jay said. Jill reached over the table and took off a few sheets of paper on the pile of documents, before taking out an enlarged photo and placing it in front of Jay and Jamie. The picture was of a Caucasian man with long brown hair, later thirties. Kind of looked like Christian Bale. "Peter White. Foreign advisor of Umbrella. Usually Umbrella employees don't know anything. But Trent told me this one is involved in the dirty work. He can have vital information whether it is the locations of labs or viral progress news. He is currently staying at the hotel across the road for about a month."  
  
Jill watched them, as they studied the photo nodding. "Fuck me, he looks like that bloke from American Psycho, don't he?" Jamie suddenly said, laughing to himself. Jay nodded too "Oh yeah! That nutter who shagged those women then slotted them". Jill didn't understand what the hell they were saying. But she was quite glad that they weren't afraid to use obscenities. But to change the subject, she looked at the suitcases in curiosity and then spoke. "Why so many suitcases? I doubt its full of clothes and shampoo" she said, trying to make a joke which failed. But both men smiled anyway, looked at each other, then gave a mischievous grin. 


	6. Locked & Loaded

(Sorry its been a while, But I have been wrapped up with some pricks from Birmingham)  
  
Jill watched in curiosity as Jamie lifted up one of the suitcases and laid it on the table. Jill could see they were both grinning, and it made her even more curious about what was inside. She watched both men unclip a clip each, and swung the lid open. To Jill's shock, inside was black foam with cut out pieces, which snugly fitted in weapons. There were three MP5k's, looking brand new. On the other half of the suitcase was about 10 ammunition clips, and three silencers and several modifications such as scopes and laser sights. She looked up from the case, and to Jay and Jamie who were smiling and nodding. "How the hell did you get all this through customs?" She asked, as she fixed her eyes on the other suitcases, wandering what else were in the other three.  
  
"Just underneath the foam is a special foil, which doesn't allow metallic items to show up on X-Ray's. But this part was our own trick..." Jamie said, as he reached over to the foam that was holding the ammo clips, and ripped it open, causing the ammo clips to fall over the table. When Jill looked into the huge hole in the foam, she saw lotion bottles and some sort of plastic bag inside. Jay reached into hole and yanked the bag out, which allowed Jill to read the writing, which indicated it being a DIY Barber kit. "I'll be back in a minute" Jay said, as he clutched the bag in his hand and walked over towards the open bathroom door, which he disappeared in.  
  
Jill looked back at Jamie who was pulling out miscellaneous crap out of the padding. "It would look a bit suspicious if the suitcase was empty, so we stuffed some of our gear in it" He said, as she watched him pull out a very thick black leather wallet. Jill could see the edge of a photo hanging out, and she reached over to pick it up. "Can I take a look?" Asked Jill, Who got an approved nod from Jamie, who was now stuffing the ammo clips back into the suitcases, before closing it up. Jill unbutton the wallet and it immediately popped open due to so many things had been stuffed in there. Inside was some sort of bus ticket, which read 14/3/85. That's one old bus ticket, she thought. "I left home on my 16 birthday to join the army, that is the ticket from the bus I took, to leave my past behind" She heard Jamie say as she stared at it a little longer.  
  
"On your birthday? Did you have a rough time at home?" Jill asked, feeling a little sympathy for the guy. A kid should get a new pair of shoes for his 16th birthday, not a sent off to the military. Jamie nodded to her, and she looked at him from the corner of her eye, noticing that he was looking down at the floor as he rested his arms on his knees. But she could tell he wasn't going to explain anything, so she turned her attention back to the wallet, and pulled out a wad of pictures. On the first one, were four soldiers, all wearing green camouflage trousers and jackets. They wore red berets on their heads and each one had an assault rifle. They were all smiling, and in the background was a complete green field with only a few trees scattered about, she also noticed someone in the background with his trousers down and poking his nude ass at the camera. "If you're looking at the mooner, that's Nightmare. He made it into the Regiment too". "Nightmare?" Jill asked, wandering how such a young person could earn a nickname like that. "Well, he was a nightmare to hang around with. He caused us to get arrested at the World Cup and caused Jay to lose his virginity to a dominatrix after getting him drunk and sticking a hidden filming camera in the bedroom." Jamie laughed as he bit his lower lip to suppress it.  
  
Jill giggled, and studied the picture a little more. "Which one are you?" She asked, tracing the young faces. Jamie reached his hand over, and he point to the young soldier that was grinning. Of course, he looked completely different young, and much better looking. But the grin gave it away that it was Jamie, showing off his pearly white teeth. Jill flicked the picture to the back, and looked at the one that showed Jamie once again, but this time he was standing in a boxing ring surrounded by many people who looked like they were waving their hands in the air. He had a quite impressive muscular body and was wearing boxing gloves, which were holding up quite a big trophy. "I was a boxer in the army." Jamie said, nodding proudly to himself, still grinning. Jill flicked the picture to back, but instead of coming to another picture, it was instead a medal. It was obviously well kept, since the medallion was still shiny. "What's this?" Jill asked, looking up at Jamie. "Military Medal, I got it in Sierra Leone" He replied, not seeming to happy to answer.  
  
Jamie didn't really want to mention about Sierra Leone. But saved by the bell literally, there was a huge thumping on the door, which caused both Jamie and Jill's heads to dart up and look at each other. Even Jay had dived out of the bathroom with shaving cream still covering half of his face, shirt of revealing a muscular body and a razor in his hand. Jamie instantly picked up an MP5k of the table and slapped in a magazine before pulling the bolt back and slamming it forward as Jay did the same, dropping his razor. As if they were reading each other's minds, both men got into position beside the door with their arms raised holding their MP5k's against their shoulders. Jamie noticed that Jill was looking a little scared but she stood up anyway and walked over to the door. "Its only the pizza guy" Jill said nervously as she pulled out a few dollars from her pocket. "Better safe then sorry, we will slot'em if they make one wrong move" Jamie said, as him and Jamie both clicked their guns to fully automatic at the same time.  
  
Watching her out the corner of his eye, Jamie firmly put his finger over the trigger, ready to clip anyone who so much as stepped in. She opened the door, and he looked over to Jay who was looking calm, even with the shaving foam smudged over his face. A young male voice then got his attention as she heard them exchanging. "Looking good tonight Clarice". Jamie looked over to Jay whose face was creasing up from trying not to laugh. Which made Jamie want laugh. But both men stayed quiet as she thanked the young man for his compliment and delivery. She then closed the door and began to walk over to the table with a pizza hut box in her hand. Jay began to laugh through his grin as both men rested their guns down on the table and clicked them onto safety. Jay picked up his razor from the floor and went back into his bathroom as Jill and Jamie sat down on the couch. "Clarice? Clarice as in Hello Clarice." Jamie asked as he watched her set the pizza box on the table. "Its my alias. All I could think of at the time was Silence Of The Lambs when the locals began to talk with me. Anyway, Here is some American grub" She said, opening the box to reveal a very large meat topped pizza. 


End file.
